


Conversation by the Trees

by Marf_Redux



Series: Art Lessons [1]
Category: DCU (Comics), Superboy (Comics), Supergirl (Comics)
Genre: F/F, Hidden Porn, M/M, Sexuality discussion, discussion of same sex relationships, mention of alien species being almost entirely bisexual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:47:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21984655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marf_Redux/pseuds/Marf_Redux
Summary: Kara decides to see if Conner can clue her in on how Clark will take her relationship with Cissie.
Relationships: Cissie King-jones/kara zor el
Series: Art Lessons [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1582588
Kudos: 2





	Conversation by the Trees

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are disabled. I have my reasons for this and they are in my profile if you simply must know why. I tell you this so you will be forewarned in case you don't want to read fics that disable them.
> 
> Kudos are appreciated and thank you in advance to anyone who leaves them.
> 
> This is actually an Older work I found from the lull between my old work and my more recent stuff. I liked it enough to clean it up a bit and put it up here and eventually write the follow ups I had in mind.
> 
> This is set in a version of the pre nu52 continuity.

Conversation by the trees.

She landed in the only bit of woods near the Kent farm as she’d followed Krypto there to find Conner because she needed to talk. “What are you doing?” She asked once she dropped down behind him. 

“Just practicing I’m taking art lessons,” He said glancing back at her before closing the pad and putting it away. She had no idea he even had any interest in art let alone that he’d take lessons. “So why’d you fly all the way out here instead of calling?” 

“I need to ask you something,” she said recalling why she’d come and beginning to feel nervous. She knew Conner wouldn’t be a problem but she wasn’t so sure Clark wouldn’t. She noticed Krypto had taken a seat next to Conner on the ground. He’d stopped hating her but it was clear that he’d never really love her the way he did Conner. She realized Conner was waiting for her to speak so she forced her thoughts away from the dog and asked the question worrying her. “Do you know how Clark feels about same sex relationships?” He looked startled, “I mean if he had grown up on Krypton it wouldn’t be an issue but instead her grew up here in Kansas?”

“So your worried how he’ll react to you and Cissie?” Conner said shocking her. “And what do you mean it wouldn’t be an issue on Krypton,” he said looking confused. “I didn’t see much of New Krypton but they seemed really repressed to me.” 

“You know?” She asked and he nodded. She decided to tackle the easy part first and told him about Krypton. “Kryptonian society does have hang ups about class and genetic purity but well I guess the easiest way to say this is our race seems to be naturally almost completely bisexual.” She waited for him to freak out and deny that he swung both ways but he didn’t. “How do you know about me and Cissie?” 

“Remember a few weeks ago when Lois twisted her ankle?” She nodded as he reached over and began to scratch Krypto behind the ear. “Well Ma baked a pie to cheer her up and had me deliver it and since I was in town I thought I’d swing by your apartment.” She hadn’t seen him at all that week. “I always check before I go knock on your living room window to make sure you don’t have normal folks over and well you and Cissie were on the couch making out.” She felt herself blush at his remark. “So I made myself scarce and decided to wait till you were ready to tell me.” She was grateful that he’d shown such surprising tact. “The whole most Kryptonians are bi thing does explain a few things though I mean I knew me and Clark both went both ways but I was shocked about you.”

“You and Clark have talked about this?” She found herself staring at him in shock as he shook his head no. “Then how do you know that Clark is bisexual?” She knew that the odds were in favor of it since he was kryptonian like her and she knew intellectually she should be more surprised by Conner since he was half human.

“Oh I found a stash of porn mags hidden in a place only someone who could fly or wasn’t afraid of falling could get to in the barn.” Conner said with a laugh. “It freaked me out at first that Clark was enough of a cliche teenager to have somehow found a bunch of porn mags but once I looked closer I realized not all of them were straight there were some gay ones in there too.”

“Are you sure they were Clark’s?” She had trouble picturing Clark ever hiding dirty magazines somewhere. He nodded but she still didn’t buy it. She still wasn’t sure she believed him and it must have shown on her face because he started talking again.

“They had heat vision burns on a few pages Kara,” Conner said which caused her to stare. “I mean you were lucky enough to come out of the ship with all your powers active but for the rest of us when heat vision first starts up it isn’t just anger that triggers it.” He looked almost embarrassed as he went on. “It can also be triggered by arousal.” She could have gone her entire life without knowing that. “It stops once you get the hang of things thankfully.” He dug back in his bag and pulled the sketchbook back out and began to draw in it again. She guessed he wanted to avoid eye contact after that statement for a while.

She watched him drawing relieved that it looked like she wasn’t going to have problems with Clark over her relationship but she was still a bit nervous about things. “Have you ever dated a guy?” She was beginning to wonder since she’d missed an apparent interest in art and the fact he was even bi to begin with.

“The answer that is sort of,” Conner said not looking up from the page. “You should understand that when I first escaped from Cadmus I spent all my time trying to be a hormonal teenager’s idea of what Superman should be.” He said glancing up at her. “Which to me meant hitting on any beautiful woman I met.” He looked extremely embarrassed as he went on, “I mean I even started to make a pass at Lois when I first met her.”

She couldn’t help it she found herself nearly doubled over with laughter at the thought of Conner making a pass at Lois. “Was this when you had the hair and the leather jacket?” She asked after a moment until he nodded and she found herself laughing uncontrollably again.

“Hey don’t knock the jacket,” He said sounding offended. “I agree the hair was a horrible mistake that I didn’t pick but the jacket was cool.” She managed to get her laughter under control except for a few chuckles. “Anyway back to my story, it took me a few weeks to realize I was just as interested in the idea of flirting with guys as girls but I had a reputation to maintain I was Superman now and Superman was straight as far as I knew.” He put the pad down then and began to scratch Krytpo again. “Time went by and I was just accepting the idea I needed to be my own hero when I got stuck as a permanent sixteen year old.” He looked grim, “that screwed me up a lot more than I let on and just when that got fixed Tana was killed because of me.” She sat down next to him and put her arm on his shoulder ignoring the slight huff Krypto made at her presence.

“Then it was one thing after another, Cadmus vanishing and living on my own in Metropolis, coming here to the farm, the end of Young Justice and the start of the Titans.” He paused and then snorted, “learning about sharing Luthor’s dna.” She started to say something but he went on, “Anyway then I got sucked into the future for three months where it was a fight to survive every day and I kind of slept with two guys.” He said with a shrug, “It was mostly thank goodness were alive lets screw cause it might be our last chance sex which is why I never mentioned it to Cassie though I probably should have.” He then shrugged, “But after that I wasn’t with a guy again until recently, Clark had me take a tour of Metropolis University and I met a guy there.” He seemed to pause for a bit, “He was actually a fellow cape so I thought it might work out but we never got beyond a few dates, never even got to the so you’re a super too confession before things fizzled cause his ex-girlfriend came back to town.” He shrugged then and picked up his sketch pad again, “So I’m taking a break from dating anyone since I never seem to have any luck.”

“Is that why you decided to take art lessons?” She found herself asking as she looked over at the sketch he’d been making of a tree. She glanced closer at the page and could see the order of the lines he’d drawn. She wondered if she could reproduce it as she looked at it.

“Not really, I tried to learn once before in Hawaii but I gave it up,” He said casually. “I decided to take lessons so I could actually draw something original.” She glanced up at him. “I mean with my vision powers and muscle control I can reproduce any sketch I see by simply looking at the layers but I can’t for instance draw Krypto without learning the basics.” She glanced down at the dog and accepted that she couldn’t draw him either. “Hey why don’t you stay for supper I know Ma won’t mind.”

“Maybe next time Conner I need to head back to Metropolis.” She could tell it disappointed him. “I need to talk to Clark and let him know about the new development in my life and all but I’ll definitely make time to come soon.” She listened to his goodbyes and flew off feeling better about how things would go with Clark now.

The end.


End file.
